A Mysterious Letter
'Synopsis' The sessions starts in Mulmaster where a party is taking place to celebrate the first ship of the season coming into port after the events that led to the eruption of the volcano. Down at the docks, Eric saw Sebastian getting off the boat with a someone who he is introduced to named Mogrin. After heading to the bar for a drink to catch up a bit, the three head off towards Elmwood. Meanwhile Cirra, Rynn, and Suzzun are currently on their way to Mulmaster after receiving a mysterious letter from a former informant named H.R. Puffinstuffer. The letter congratulated us on our work so far and let us know that he had more information for us. Giving a meeting place of The Silver Spoon, he would send someone to fetch us and bring us to an even more secure location. While crossing a bridge on the way to Mulmaster the three encounter Bowie, a troll previously met in their travels, who is now panhandling for a living. Complimenting him on his talents the Troll allows them to pass with a smile on his face. Shortly thereafter the two groups encounter each other on the road, and the Elmwood group lets the other three know about the letter. With the new information they all decide to camp for the night before the six as a whole return to Mulmaster. After arriving back in town, the group bathes and spends time getting ready before heading to The Silver Spoon to await our "old friend" that was to meet us. After an hour or two, we see Alair Farshaw walk in. Suzzun jumped to her feet to greet him, while Cirra is slightly more wary due to the fact that he was thought to be dead. After being questioned on this topic, he tells Cirra that he was attacked by wolves and nursed back to health by our potential patron, who he describes as somewhat of a nerd. He gives his recovery time as the reason he did not search us out to let us know he still lived. Alair leads the group about 45 minutes North of the city to a quiet, lightly wooded area of the surrounding forest. The group eventually arrives to a partially ruined structure with a courtyard in the center. There are many stuffed animals hanging from the trees as it appears that our patron enjoys taxidermy. We find H.R. Puffinstuffer sitting against a tree reading as he waited for the group. After some brief talk he gets down to business explaining that he wants us to finish off the three main groups of cults of Hecate. The three groups are werewolves, witches, and some undead. He offers to fund our missions, and that he thinks the cults cause to much chaos, and he wants things to return to a more routine, predictable way of life. He also explains that the group we had previously interrupted in MulmasterHe is reffering to the events that took place before the Wiki was made, that lead to the explosion, and creation of the volcano in Mulmaster was in the process of raising an army of undead, and that one maybe two of the undead wraiths still lived. If we agree to take on his missions he tells us he will give us the name of the member of the Church of Cyric that had been feeding information to the Cult of Hecate. Once he says this Eric immediately casts Zone of Truth and demands that he say right out that it was a member of the Church of Cyric that was leaking information. During questioning while compelled to not lie, he says he found the information out through investigation and work on the part of Alair whom he nursed back to health when he found him after he had been attacked and dragged off by wolves. He also has his own separate member of the church who gives him information sometimes, but he refuses to give up that name. The group is then told that it was Rynn's own sonThis is the first time the group has heard that Rynn has a son that was feeding information to the Cult, and that he goes by Al. After the questioning the group agrees to help and H.R. Puffinstuffer tells us that we first need to get rid of the remaining Wraith in Mulmaster that has taken up residence in the old abandoned graveyard outside of town. The are two, possibly more flame skulls that must either be taken out or sneak past. After giving Mr. Puffinstuffer a list of things that would help with our missionEric Smith - Breastplate, Sebastian - Cloak of Displacement, Mogrin - Diamond dust worth 200G, Cirra - Pearl worth 100G, Suzzun - Info on where Thunder is, and Rynn - Breastplate. we head back into town. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' *Eric Smith *Suzzun Strong *Rynn Draxon *Cirra *Sebastian Rattlecap *Mogrin 'New' H.R. Puffinstuffer 'Returning' *Alair Farshaw *Bowie Footnotes